Big Brother 8: Pirates of the Caribbean!
by Mrs Capt Jack Sparrows
Summary: HIATUS What would happen if Pirates of the Caribbean characters competed in the reality show, Big Brother? Read and find out what hilarity and drama will ensue... Read and Review Please!
1. Episode 1

**Pirate of the Caribbean: Big Brother 8**

_**A/N: I was watching Big Brother the other day, my favorite reality show and today it came to me as I was listening to a pirate music radio station online and typing my other story. This is meant to be pure parody, a joke if you will. Characters will most likely be very OOC. Also you will notice there are more men in this than woman, the reason why… not very many women in COTBP/DMC. If you keep a sense of humor with this, hopefully you will enjoy and laugh at this as much as I have been while writing this. On with the story and Enjoy! Oh I can't get the stars to work, so to differentiate between actions and speaking I will use parenthesis to indicate actions.  
**__**For example Jack: (action) Arrgh!  
Get it? Got it? Good.**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or Big Brother. So Disney and CBS can not sue me for using their characters or TV show formatting and wording/phrases/etc. HA!  
_****_--------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**Julie Chen: Good Evening, I'm Julie Chen and welcome to Big Brother 8! We have had house-guests that have loved, hated, lied, and battled each other competing for half a million dollars over the last 7 seasons, but we have never had house-guests quite like this summer's house-guests. Welcome to Big Brother: Pirates!**

**Announcer Voice Guy (AVG): _It's a house like no other. 50 cameras watch your every move and 76 microphones eavesdrop on your every word. This is the Big Brother House. Tonight, some of the most ruthless pirates will be competing for half a million dollars. They will be living in complete isolation, cut off from the outside world, competing for food, luxuries, and most importantly, power. Each Week, the house-guests must evict one of their own and in the end only one pirate will remain standing. Twelve pirates were selected out of the millions that applied. Find out who will be entering the house, and who will join them. Find out tonight on the premier of Big Brother 8: Pirates of the Caribbean!_**

**Julie: ****(standing with a small black velvet bag in her hand) ****Who will be entering the Big Brother House? Lets meet the players now. Coming from the Pelagostos Island, Captain Jack Sparrow.**

**Jack: (****walks around the corner and lines up at the front stairs) ****'Ello Luv.**

**Julie: From Tortuga, Will Turner.**

**Will: (****comes out and lines up next to Jack) ****Good Evening Ms. Chen.**

**Julie: From Port Royal, Elizabeth Swann.**

**Elizabeth: (****walks out and stands next to Will)**** Hi.**

**Julie: From Port Nassau, Anna Maria Mendoza.**

**Anna: (****walks out and stands next to Elizabeth)**

**Julie: From St. Kitt, Howard Pintel.**

**Pintel: (****walks over and stands next to Anna)**** 'Ello poppet.**

**Julie: From Dominica, Jonathan Ragetti**

**Ragetti: (****comes out trying not to laugh, stands two stairs under Jack, ****snickers)**** Poppet…**

**Julie: From Hades, Hector Barbossa.**

**Barbossa: (****walks out, crunching into a green apple, standing next to Ragetti)**

**Julie: From Fort Charles, Commodore James Norrington.**

**Norry: (****steps out and stands by Barbossa, looking at him questioningly, then slowly inches away from Barbossa as much as possible without creating a huge gap)**

**Julie: From London, Joshua Mercer.**

**Mercer: (****steps out next to Norrington)**

**Jack: (****tries to hid behind Pintel and failing miserably)**

**  
Julie: And lastly, from Bristol, Lord Cutler Beckett.**

**Jack: (****pretends to gags with disgust when he hears Beckett's name)**

**Beckett: (****stands next to Mercer)**

**Jack: (****trying desperately not to be seen by Beckett or Mercer, still failing miserably)**

**Julie: I will now draw names from this bag to determine the order in which you enter the house. When you enter, pick your bed as quickly as you can for not all beds are equal in the Big Brother house… When I draw your name, line up at the door. Once I have drawn all four names you may enter the house when I say 'You may enter.' The first four people to enter the house are: (****reaches in the bag, draws a name)**** Howard Pintel, (****draws another name)**** Jack Sparrow…**

**Jack: _Captain_… _Captain _Jack Sparrow.**

**Julie: (****draws a name)**** Elizabeth Swann, (****draws a fourth name)**** Joshua Mercer. You may enter.**

**Jack/Elizabeth/Pintel/Mercer: (****rush inside looking at all the bedrooms)**

**Jack: (****finds a comfortable double bed, throws his bag on the bed then lies on it) ****Mine!**

**Elizabeth: (****grabs another double bed for herself and Will)**

**Outside the house**

**Julie: (****draws 4 more names) ****Hector Barbossa, Anna Maria****, Jonathan Ragetti, Will Turner. You may enter. **

**Barbossa/Anna/****Ragetti/Will: (****enters house, searches for beds)**

**Mercer: (****finds a private room with only 2 single beds, but the down side is that the beds are cots) It is the most private room... (Throws his bag on one cot then lies down on the other)**

**Pintel/Ragetti/Barbossa: (****finds a room of six single beds, each claims one for himself)**

**Will: (****finds Elizabeth, claims a double bed next to hers)**

**Anna: (****Claims a single bed in the same room as Pintel, Ragetti, and Barbossa wanting to be close to any plotting that may be happening against her or her future alliances)**

**Outside the House**

**Julie: There is no need to draw the last names. Cutler Beckett, James Norrington, You may enter.**

**Norry/Beckett: (****enter, expecting the worst pick of the beds)**

**Norry: (****picks a single bed in the same room as Barbossa, Pintel, Anna**** and Ragetti)**

**Mercer: ****(finds Beckett and shows him the room he picked out) ****I know it's not much but it's private.**

**Beckett: Good Work. ****(Tosses his bag onto the other cot)**

**All: (go to the living room and takes a seat. Beckett, Mercer, Norrington on one couch, Jack, Anna, Will, Elizabeth on another couch, Pintel and Ragetti in the nominee chairs, Barbossa on a third couch by himself)**

**Outside the House**

**Julie: This season we are bringing back project DNA with a twist. Some of our house-guests know each other from their past. But are these familiar faces friend or foe? (Broadcasting into the house on the TV screen in the living room)**** Hello everybody. Has everybody gotten themselves comfortable inside the house?**

**All: yeah**

**Julie: That's good to hear. Now, just as a reminder, in this game, you are expected to expect the unexpected. In other words, Do Not Assume. Has anybody noticed there are two extra beds?**

**All: (respond in the affirmative)**

**Julie: Well, do not assume. Those beds are there for a reason… You have two more house-guests that will be joining you. One of which will join you right now. Mystery House-guest, you may come out of the Diary Room.**

**All: (look towards the Diary Room door)**

**Bill: (opens door, steps out into the living room)**

**Jack: (stares at Bill) Bootstrap? Bill Turner?**

**Barbossa: What? I thought I killed ye years ago!**

**Bill: No, I managed to survive.**

**Will: (gob smacked) Father? Is it really you?**

**Bill: Son? William! Oh My God! **

**Will: (jumps up and rushes over to his dad)**

**Bill/Will: (hugs one another, both go sit next to each other)**

**Julie: That was quite a reunion and it appears some of you know Bill already, other than his son. Your first Head of Household competition will begin in one hour. At that point the second mystery guest will be introduced. (End broadcast)**

**All: (get up and begin to wander the house learning where everything is located)  
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_AVG:_ _Next Chapter, HoH, Pirate style… Who will win? Who will they nominate for Eviction? Who will win the first Power of Veto competition? Will they use it to save one of the nominees from eviction? Find out next time on Big Brother 8: Pirates of the Caribbean!_**

**Read and Review Please!**

**As Always... Take What Ye Can... Give Nothin' Back!  
Mrs. Capt. Jack Sparrows**


	2. Episode 2

**Big Brother 8: Pirates of the Caribbean**

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Brother, CBS does. Sadly, I do not own any character from Pirates of the Caribbean and I do not own Julie Chen either. Last I checked I was not, nor have I ever been or ever will be in charge of CBS or Disney and Julie Chen owns herself. Ha! I cannot be sued now! BUT I do have the POTC characters and Julie Chen on loan so that I can use them… hahahahahahahahahahaha

A/N: When Julie Chen is speaking, anything that is in normal font means that she's speaking to the audiance (meaning you!), Anything in _italics_ means that her voice is being broadcast into the house. oh btw... I must warn you, I have a self insert and a shameless plug for my other story in this... I needed more girls...there was too much testosterone in that house...

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**AVG: _All houseguest to the backyard please._**

**All: (go to the backyard)**

**Backyard: (There is semi large pirate ship, at one ends of the backyard. Next to the ship there is a medium sized body of water. Attached to the main mast and the ground, is a net stretched across the water at an angle. On the ship there is a flag attached to the bow of the ship. Also there are also stations that must be completed before you can move on to the next part of the ship. On the side of the ship are the letters HoH)**

**Julie Chen: The Head of Household is the most powerful position in the Big Brother house. With this power comes the responsibility of nominating two people for eviction. Who will be the first HoH? Lets go to the backyard and find out. (Voice broadcasting into the backyard) _Hello houseguest. This is your first competition for HoH so you all can participate. But first, I told you that only two more houseguests were joining you. But instead, we have two more mystery houseguests to introduce. Mystery Houseguests, can you please come to the backyard?_**

**Tia Dalma/Alexandria (me): (walks out of the house into the backyard)**

**Julie: _Tia, Alexandria please take your place on your mats. Houseguests, whoever wins HoH must nominate two people for eviction later this week. Is everybody ready to begin?_**

**All: yeah!**

**Julie: _okay, here's how the game will work. Your goal is to be the first person to reach the HoH flag at the Bow of the ship. Who ever is the first to raise the flag and wave it in the air will be the first HoH. Seems easy, but if you notice there are obstacles in your way. Your first obstacle will be freeing your hands from your shackles. The key to your shackles is somewhere between the netting and the crows nest, but be warned, not every key will unlock your shackles. You must find the correct key to free yourself. Once your hands are free, you must then work your way down from the crow's nest to your second challenge. You must go to a puzzle station, and solve the puzzle. Once that is solved it will tell you what to do to get your next key. Once you have found your key, you must then work your way thru the maze that matches the color of your key. At the end of the maze there is a door that your key will open, once thru the door it's a sprint to the flag. Does everybody understand the rules and what you must do?_**

**All: yeah**

**Julie: _Okay everybody put on your shackles and wait for my go. _(Julie waits for everybody to put their shackles on) _Ready? _**

**All: Ready!**

**Julie:_ On your marks… Go!_**

**All: (race to the netting)**

**Jack/Anna: (first to the netting, begins to search for key)**

**Alex/Tia/Bill: (second to the netting, searches for key)**

**Barbossa/Elizabeth/Norry: (third to the netting, searches for key)**

**Ragetti/Pintel: (fourth to the netting, searches for key)**

**Ragetti: (wooden eye pops out) Me Eye! (runs after his eye, forgets about the competition)**

**Mercer/Beckett: (last to the netting, searches for key)**

**All: (begin to climb the netting, finding keys but not the right ones)**

**Jack/Alex/Beckett/Anna: (find the right key and frees hands from shackles)**

**Jack: (first to reach the crow's nest)**

**Anna: (right behind Jack, reaching the crow's nest)**

**Jack: (grabs a rope and swings down to the deck below)**

**Alex: (reaches the crow's nest)**

**Anna: (Swings down from the crow's nest to the deck)**

**Beckett: (fourth to reach the crow's nest)**

**Bootstrap: (frees his hands, races up to the crow's nest)**

**Alex: (Swings down to the deck)**

**Jack/Anna: (working on the puzzle, both stumped)**

**Will/Elizabeth/Norry: (frees hands, races to the crow's nest)**

**Alex: (working on the puzzle)**

**Beckett: (climbs down the rigging)**

**Will/Elizabeth: (swings down, starts working on their puzzle)**

**Mercer/Pintel/Barbossa: (frees hands, race to the crow's nest)**

**Norry: (swings down, starts working on his puzzle)**

**Ragetti: (finds his eye, blows the dirt off it, pops it back in, continues his search for the key to free his hands)**

**Beckett: (working on the puzzle)**

**Jack/Alex: (solves the puzzle, runs over to a group of poles near the maze)**

**Jack: (reaches a pole first, grabs the Jolly Roger, raises it up the mast, as the flag raises a key lowers, grabs the key)**

**Alex: (does the same)**

**Ragetti: (frees his hands, races up to the crow's nest, swings down)**

**Anna: (stumped on the puzzle)**

**Elizabeth/Beckett: (solves the puzzle, races over to the poles)**

**Jack/Alex: (working our way thru our maze)**

**Elizabeth: (raises the Jolly Roger, gets her key, enters her maze)**

**Beckett: (raises the Jolly Roger, grabs his key)**

**Jack/Alex: (reaches the door at the end of the maze, unlocks door, races to the flag)**

**Jack: (grabs the flag, raises it up and waves it)**

**Alex: (stops just as I get to Jack, sighs)**

**Beckett: (pissed off)**

**Julie: _Congratulations Jack, you are the first HoH. If you come down from the ship you will find the key to the HoH bedroom in the living room. In a few hours you can go inside._**

**Alex: Man, I was so close! (sighs) Good work Sparrow.**

**Jack: Thanks Luv. **

**All: (goes to the living room)**

**Jack: (picks up the HoH bedroom key, puts it around his neck)**

**Diary Room**

**Alex: I was so damned close! I could have had it… Oh well, out of everybody, if I couldn't win it then I think this is the best possible scenario for me. I'm honestly glad that Jack won. I would be happier if I had won… but ah well…**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Beckett: This could not have gone worse. Out of all the worst possible scenarios, this is by far _the_ worst for me. I can guarantee you Sparrow will be after me. I know it. If I don't get at least nominated, then it must be a miracle…**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Jack: I Won! HA! I Kicked Ass! YEAH! I am gonna rock this house. I am gonna mix things up! Hell Yeah!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ragetti: I couldda won, had I not lost me eye! I spen' so much time lookin' fer me eye tha' I gots so far behind I weren't never gonna catch up. I jus' hope Cap'n Sparrow ain't gonna hold a grudge 'gainst me fer when I mutinied 'gainst him all them years ago.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Jack: (walking up to his HoH room) WHO WANTS TO SEE MY HoH ROOM?**

**All: (go upstairs, enter the HoH Bedroom)**

**HoH Bedroom: (decorated with deep red and white sheer panels of fabric on the walls and ceiling. The bed sheets were a crisp white and the comforter was a deep red with intricate golden India-inspired designs stitched into the comforter. The pillows were of a similar design.)**

**Jack: (notices that he had a report from Gibbs sitting on a white circular table along with 2 plastic replicas of his sword, picks up a sword and tosses the other to Will) Bet ye never seen one like this, eh? We can 'ave some fun wit' that, Aye?"**

**Will: This is the strangest sword I've ever seen in my life… It's almost like a practice sword, yet it's made of a material I've never seen before.**

**Jack: (notices several different pictures of his ship and his crew sitting on the dresser, and the white table) Well, would ye look at that… It's me _Pearl_… she's beautiful, aye?**

**Alex: (looks at picture of the Black Pearl) That has got to be the best-looking ship I've ever laid eyes on, pirate or otherwise.**

**Jack: Thank-ye Luv. **

**Tia: We need t'give Jack some time alone, let 'im read him letters. I'm sure he wants t'know how him ship is doin' wifout 'im. An' how him crew is doin' too. (Shoos everybody out of the HoH room)**

**Jack: (picks up the report from Gibbs, read it out loud to himself)**

_"**Dear Jack, since you've left for LA, the Pearl is fairing well. We've not had any trouble with the Navy or EITC seeing as Beckett and Norrington are in the competition with you. We have had several successful raids. I have been sure to separate your share of the booty, which is locked in your cabin. We've not run into too many storms, and those we have were very light except for one. That storm lasted a long time; I'd say about 6 to 8 hours. When it hit we were out at sea, not a port in sight. The Pearl lasted through the storm with minor damage, and not a soul lost. We put into port at Kingston, Jamaica under the cover of being a merchant ship to make necessary repairs and restock the ship. The bowsprit was the most significant repair. The bowsprit was cracked towards the end of the storm. Most other repairs were minor patches in the hull and a few sails being replaced. Nobody was injured. Other than that, life has been good.**_

**_Joshamee Gibbs, First Mate, Black Pearl"_**

**Jack: Well, that's good t'know. Now… who t'nominate…**

**Living Room**

**Alex: So, who do you think he's going to nominate tomorrow?**

**Anna: I don't know. I've not yet talked to him. I don't think he has an alliance yet.**

**Alex: hmm… well then… What say you we team up and get Jack on our side?**

**Anna: Okay, yeah. Deal.**

**Alex/Anna: (shake hands)**

**Alex: Lets go talk to him now, both of us.**

**Anna: okay…**

**Alex/Anna: (go up to the HoH room)**

**Alex: (rings door bell)**

**Jack: Come in!**

**Alex/Anna: (enter HoH room)**

**Alex: (sits on bed next to Jack)**

**Anna: (sits in a white modern square shaped comfy chair)**

**Alex: So… Jack, have you any thoughts of who you're gonna nominate?**

**Jack: uh… lock the door.**

**Anna: (gets up, locks door, sits back down)**

**Jack: I'm thinking of nominating Beckett and Mercer.**

**Alex: okay… I have a proposition for both of you. What say we team up and go to the final three together, after we get to the final three we're on our own, but until then we work together, An alliance. I know your both pirates, but let us swear a pact to one another that we tell each other everything. No lying. Do we have an accord?**

**Jack: agreed.**

**Alex: You swear on your ship and all the rum in the world?  
****  
Jack: I swear t'both o'ye on me Pearl an' all th' rum in th' world ****that we will work together to the final three.**

**Anna: To the final three.**

**Alex: okay then, so you said you wanted to nominate Beckett and Mercer. Which one do you want gone most?**

**Jack: Beckett. I know him. I used to work for him 'til I turned pirate. I hate him; don't really care for his little right hand man either.**

**Anna: Who's his right hand man?**

**Jack: Mercer.**

**Anna: oh… Well, since we're being truthful with one another, me and Jack know each other. I also know Will and Elizabeth.**

**Jack: I too know the whelp and his bonny lass, Elizabeth. Those two will prolly work together. I also know Bootstrap, Will's father, and Tia Dalma.**

**Alex: Well, I know of all of you, I'm a fangirl. (Laughs)**

**Jack: what's a fangirl?**

**Alex: Girls that are obsessed with a famous person or a particular thing. Personally I'm obsessed with anything Pirate related, including pirates themselves. Don't worry though, I'm not some psycho that's gonna like attack you in your sleep or something. I'm actually quite normal. Well, not normal, cuz there's no such thing as normal, so I'm really quite weird but we're all weird, but not psycho weird. I just really, really love pirates. (realizes that she is rambling, shuts up, awkweird silence.)**

**Jack: okay… so anyways… **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Beckett: Norrington, can you come here a minute. I want to talk to you.**

**Norry: Yeah sure. (Gets up and walks into Beckett's room, sees that Mercer is there as well) What can I do for you?**

**Beckett: The question is what can we do for each other. I propose that we align together and stick together until the final three. But keep it a secret alliance. We will each infiltrate another alliance and find out as much as we can and work towards getting ourselves to the finals. Agreed?**

**Norry: Agreed.**

**Mercer: Agreed.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ragetti: So, Pintel, we gonna make an alliance?**

**Pintel: We may as well.**

**Ragetti: If we play smart, we could play t'the final two (chuckles)**

**Pintel: luckily fer us I've got enough smarts fer the both of us.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Will: So, Lizzie, Father, I think we should align ourselves with each other and perhaps find another alliance of three or more to increase our numbers at least until the final three. I think that would be the wisest thing to do.**

**Bill: I like that. What if we align ourselves wit' Jack? I'd trust him wit' me life.**

**Elizabeth: I don't know… There's so much history between the three of us. What about you? Are you sure Jack would still trust you? I mean you were part of the mutiny even though you did stand up for him after words.**

**Bill: Well, I was thinkin' of goin' up t'talk t'Jack. I'll ask 'im what he thinks of an alliance wit' the three of us. Find out if anybody's aligned wit' him yet, that sorta thing. **

**Elizabeth: okay, and maybe find out whom he plans on nominating tomorrow. It would be nice to know if we're in danger of being nominated.**

**Bill: yeah, ye've got a smart lass, son.**

**Elizabeth: (blushes)**

**Bill: Well, off I go. (goes up to the HoH room, knocks)**

**Jack: (unlocks and opens the door) Oh, come on in, mate.**

**Alex/Anna: (wondering who it is, and if it's a good or bad thing that we're in here)**

**Bill: (enters room, sees Alexandria and Anna) Oh, I didn't know ye had people in here. I can come back later if ye want…**

**Jack: No, no, it's okay, the ladies an' me were just talkin'. What can I do for ye mate?**

**Bill: I want t'talk strategy with ye, an' maybe the ladies too? (Bill looked to Alex/Anna to see if they wanted to talk too)**

**Alex: yeah sure, I'm game.**

**Anna: Let's talk.**

**Jack: (Locks the door, sits on the bed next to Alex) What can we do for ye?**

**Bill: First I've gotta ask, are the three of ye in an alliance?**

**Jack: Maybe… Why?**

**Bill: Ye need the numbers, mate. Whoever yer gonna vote off yer gonna need th' numbers t'get 'im evicted. I've got yer numbers. I can give ye five votes fer whoever ye want evicted, guaranteed. You can't vote, yer nominees can't vote. There's 13 people total in th'house, so only ten can vote. Ye've got two votes in yer alliance right now, I can give ye me vote plus three more. With five votes guaranteed, that's a tie, an' it's ye who breaks th' ties. Bring me, my son, an' Liz'Beth into yer alliance, final 6, an' as a show o' good faith we'll vote out whoever ye like. Agreed?**

**Jack: What d'ye ladies think? We do need th'numbers…**

**Alex: Yeah, I'll agree to it.**

**Anna: Aye. Agreed.**

**Bill: So, who are ye plannin' on nominatin' an' who do ye want out?**

**Jack: Beckett and Mercer. I want Beckett outta here. You prolly do too.**

**Bill: Okay, it's done. Beckett is outta here. I'll go let the others know.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**NOMINATION DAY**

**Jack: (goes over to the picture wall, puts his key around his neck, takes out all the other keys to his room, begins placing them in the nomination wheel)**

**Jack Voice Over (VO): _I'm really glad I got HoH this week. I get to be the one to stir th' proverbial pot first, as it were. I think some people are gonna be really shocked with my nominations, but I can promise ye that those that are nominated probably saw it comin' the minute I won HoH. Hopefully all goes according t'plan._**

**Jack: (finishes placing the keys in the nomination wheel, places the two keys of the nominees in a black velvet bag, then places the bag in his dresser, goes downstairs) Come on everybody! It's time fer th' nomination ceremony! Gather 'round th' dinner table. (Goes to get the nomination wheel)**

**All: (takes a seat around the circular dinner table)**

**Jack: (comes back with the nomination wheel, places it on the lazy susan) Okay, Welcome t' the first Nomination Ceremony. If your key is drawn, you are safe from nomination. If your key is not drawn, you are one of the nominees. I will draw the first key, announce the name and then pass it on. (Draws the first key) Alex, yer safe. (Places the key on the lazy susan, spins the lazy Susan around to Alex)**

**Alex: Thanks Jack. (Puts her key around her neck, draws the next key) Bill, you are safe. (Spins the lazy susan to Bill)**

**Bill: Thank ye Jack. (Puts his key around his neck, draws the next key) Elizabeth, ye're safe. (Spins the lazy susan to Elizabeth)**

**Elizabeth: Thank you Jack. (Puts his key around her neck, draws the next key) William, you are safe. (Spins the lazy susan to Will)**

**Will: Thanks Jack. (Puts his key around his neck, draws the next key) Anna, you are safe. (Spins the lazy susan to Anna Maria)**

**Anna: Thanks. (Puts his key around her neck, draws the next key) Tia, ye're safe. (Spins the lazy susan to Tia Dalma)**

**Tia: Thank ye Jack. (Puts his key around her neck, draws the next key) Pintel, ye're safe.**

**Pintel: Thanks Cap'n. (Puts his key around his neck, draws the next key) uh… I can't read… (Leans over to Norry) wut's that say?**

**Norry: That is Mr. Ragetti's name.**

**Pintel: 'Ey mate, ye're safe. (Spins the wheel over to Ragetti)**

**Ragetti: Thanks Cap'n Jack. (Puts his key around his neck, draws the next key) uh… I… I… (his wooden eye pops out, rolls on the table) Ah! Me Eye! (starts to chase his eye on his hands and knees as it falls on to the floor rolling towards the kitchen, finally he stands up with his eye in hand, blows it off and pops it back into place, goes back over to the table, looks at the key) uh… I… I can't read neither… (Leans over to Elizabeth) Wut's that say poppet?**

**Elizabeth: (takes the key from Ragetti, reads it) Mr. Norrington you are safe. (Spins the wheel over to Norry)**

**Norry: (shocked) Thank you Mr. Sparrow. (Puts his key around his neck, draws the last key) **

**Jack: That's _CAPTAIN_ Sparrow, savvy?**

**Norry: (rolls his eyes, reads the last key) Mr. Barbossa, you are safe. (spins the wheel over to Barbossa)**

**Barbossa: (Also shocked) Why, Thank-ye Jack. (Puts his key around his neck)**

**Jack: (Stands up) Okay, obviously I've nominated Beckett and Mercer for eviction. Beckett, I've hated ye the day ye ordered me ship t'be burned an' sunk. Because o' ye I made a deal wit' Davy Jones. Now yer gonna pay fer that. Mercer, yer the one that set me ship aflame, ye too will be payin' fer that. The both o' ye are the reason I'm a pirate. Honestly, I don't care which one o' ye goes. This Nomination Ceremony is adjourned. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**Two Days Later**

**Jack: It's time fer the Veto Competition! Everybody t'the Livin' Room!**

**All: (go to the living room, sit down)**

**Jack: (holding a packet and a laminated golden yellow piece of paper, reading from paper, standing next to a spinning wheel with all the house guests' names on it and two sections that say "house guest choice." Also there is one section covered by paper) Today's our very first Veto Competition. Before I can continue tho, we've got one more Mystery House Guest to introduce. Oh Mystery House Guest, Please come out from the Diary Room please.**

**Kendra Steelheart: (walks out of the Diary Room, takes a seat next to Alex) Hi, My name is Kendra.** _(A/N: Kendra is my character in my other story...shameless plug...I know... but (points to self) Pirate!)_

**Jack: (rips off the piece of paper from the wheel to reveal Kendra's name) Okay, whoever wins th' Golden Power o' Veto, has th' ability t'remove one person from nomination, which the HoH must replace if PoV is used. The HoH and both nominees will be playin' plus three more people chosen at random. Also, chosen at random, we'll spin t'choose who will be the host fer the game. To choose randomly, we will spin th' Wheel 'O' Houseguests. First I'll spin fer a host. (Spins wheel)**

**Wheel: (stops on Norry) **

**Jack: James will be our host fer this Veto Competition. (Hands Norry the packet.) Alright, now as HoH, I'll spin first, t'choose th' first player. (Spins wheel again)**

**Wheel: (Stops on Alex)**

**Alex: (gets up from seat, stands next to Jack)**

**Jack: Beckett, as one o' th'nominees ye get t'spin next fer anotha player.**

**Beckett: (stands up, walks over to wheel, spins wheel)**

**Wheel: (stops on Kendra)**

**Kendra: (gets up, stands next to Alex)**

**Jack: Mercer, ye're last t'spin the wheel.**

**Mercer: (gets up, spins the wheel)**

**Wheel: (stops on Barbossa)**

**Jack: okay PoV Competition will start in one hour, everybody who's playin' go get changed into yer swimmin' clothes, then meet in th' back yard.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Veto Competition**

**Jack/Alex/Kendra/Beckett/Mercer/Barbossa ("The Players"): (dressed in modern swimming attire, standing in the middle of the back yard.)**

**Norry: (standing on a step stool near a big vat of goop, reading from laminated golden yellow paper) Welcome to the first Veto Competition, This Competition is called … (hesitates, shocked, continues) Down and Dirty. Who's ready to get down and dirty? **

**Jack/Alex/Kendra: YEAH!**

**Beckett/Mercer/Barbossa: (non-enthusiastically) yeah sure… (Not wanting to get dirty)**

**Norry: alright, ****here are the rules. You all must get into this vat of Big Brother Goop, search around for red veto symbols, like this. (Holds up a red circle with a diagonal line thru it) You will notice there are six smaller vats of Big Brother Goop each with a board with your name attached to it. Once you have found a veto symbol you will run out of the big vat of goop and into the smaller vat with your name on it and place the veto in the slot on the board. The first person with six veto symbols in their board will be this week's PoV winner! Does everybody understand the rules?**

**Jack: Are these rules or guidelines? And can ye steal a veto from another person's board?**

**Norry: They are rules, meant to be followed and No you cannot steal a veto from another person's board. That goes for everybody. Understand?**

**The Players: yep!**

**Norry: okay, I will give the signal to start. Ready? Set. Go!**

**The Players: (run to the vat and dive into the goop, start searching for vetoes)**

**Jack/Beckett/Alex: (find a veto, head to the side of the vat to get out)**

**Alex: (keeps slipping in the goop)**

**Jack/Beckett: (Get out without much trouble, run to the smaller vat o' goop)**

**Alex: (finally makes it out and runs to her small vat)**

**Beckett: (beats Jack into his vat, sticks his veto into the first slot, rushes back to the big vat o' goop, searches for another veto)**

**Jack: (5 seconds behind Beckett, makes it into his vat but slips as he rushes over to his board, drops the veto)**

**Alex: (gets her veto in the slot, works her way out of the small vat)**

**Jack: (quickly finds it and puts it in the board, goes back into the big vat, now 30 seconds behind Beckett, searches for another veto)**

**Alex: (5 seconds behind Jack, gets into the big tub searches for another veto) **

**Kendra/Barbossa: (finds a veto, rushes out of the big vat, runs to the small vat)**

**Mercer/Beckett: (finds a veto, also runs over to the small vats)  
**

**Kendra: (puts in her first veto in the board)**

**Barbossa/Beckett: (puts the veto in the board)**

**Mercer: (puts in his first veto on his board)**

**Norry: (commentating) So far Beckett is in the lead with two vetoes and Alex, Jack, Kendra, Mercer, and Barbossa are tied with one veto each.**

**Beckett: (first back to the big vat)**

**Jack: (finds another veto, gets out of the vat as Beckett is getting into the vat)**

**Becket: (searching for his third veto)**

**Barbossa/Kendra/Mercer: (get in the vat, start searching for a veto)**

**Jack: (adds his second veto to his board)**

**Beckett/Alex: (finds a veto, runs out of big vat, across the lawn, into small vat)**

**Alex: (adds her second veto to her board, runs back to the big vat, searches for third veto, desperate to gain an advance on Beckett)**

**Beckett: (adds his third veto to his board, back to the big vat, searching for his 4th veto.)**

**Norry: Beckett is half way to the target and holding the lead with three vetoes, with Alex and Jack close behind tied with two vetoes each, and Kendra and Barbossa are tied for last place with one veto each.**

**Kendra/Alex/Beckett: (finds a veto, runs over to the small vats)**

**Beckett: (slips on goop)**

**Kendra/Alex: (get in their vat, puts veto in slot)**

**Beckett: (gets up, runs over to his vat)**

**Jack: (finds veto)**

**Alex: (gets in vat, searches for her 4th veto)**

**Beckett: (places his 4th veto in the slot)**

**Kendra: (runs back to the big vat, searches for her 3rd veto)**

**Jack: (runs to the small vat)**

**Beckett: (runs back to the big vat)**

**Jack: (places his 3rd veto, runs back to the big vat)**

**Norry: Beckett still in the lead with 4 vetoes, Alex and Jack tied for second, with 3 vetoes, Kendra with 2 vetoes and Barbossa still with only 1 veto, **

**The Players: (searching for veto)**

**Barbossa/Beckett/Kendra/Jack: (finds veto, runs to big vat)**

**Barbossa: (places veto in board)**

**Kendra/Beckett: (places veto in board)**

**Jack: (places 4th veto, runs back to big vat)**

**Barbossa: (runs back to the big vat)**

**Kendra/Beckett: (runs back to the big vat)**

**Jack: (finds veto, runs back to the small vat)  
**

**Alex/Barbossa/Kendra/Mercer/Beckett: (searching for veto)**

**Jack: (places 5th veto in board, runs back to big vat)**

**Alex: (finds 4th veto, runs to the small vat)**

**Beckett/Jack: (finds 6th veto)**

**Alex: (runs back to the big vat)**

**Beckett/Jack: (running to the small vat, jumps into the vat)**

**Beckett: (puts his veto in just mere seconds before Jack)**

**Norry: We have a Winner! Beckett, you are the first PoV Winner. Congratulations.**

**Jack: (slams his fist into the goop, making it spray up) Bugger it all! (cursing: ****Beeepity beep, beep, beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep, beeeeepity beepity, beeeep) **

**Norry: (puts the golden veto around Beckett's neck)**

**All: (goes inside)**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**HoH Bedroom**

**Jack: (sitting on HoH bed) This is the _WORST_ thing that could've happened… How the hell did this happen?**

**Alex: (sitting next to Jack on HoH bed) I don't know, I thought I had him and then it seemed like you had him but he was just a bit faster. This sucks, big time.**

**Anna: (sitting cross legged at the foot of the HoH bed) I know. I really thought Jack was gonna win… So who are ye gonna replace Beckett with when he takes himself off the block?**

**Jack: (sigh) I don't know… maybe Norrington. I mean he did try t'hang me in Port Royal… (HoH doorbell rings) Who is it?**

**Norry: It's James. Can I come in?**

**Jack: uh, yeah come in, it's unlocked.**

**Norry: (enters HoH bedroom) I need to talk to you.**

**Jack: is it okay if Alex and Anna stay?**

**Norry: Yes. It's fine. (Sits down on one of the chairs) I was wondering if I could make you an offer, in exchange for not nominating me.**

**Jack: I'm listening.**

**Norry: What if I protect you from Beckett and Mercer. I know for a fact that they will be after you next week, and the weeks to follow. What if I can help you? They have come to me in seeking an alliance. I don't entirely trust them. But even though you are a pirate, I believe you to be more honest about things than Beckett or Mercer. So, we work together to rid the house of those two and as a sign of good faith you nominate somebody other than me when Beckett removes himself from nomination.**

**Jack: Yeah, okay agreed, but if I don't nominate ye, who do I nominate?**

**Norry: I don't know, what about one of those bumbling idiots?**

**Jack: Ye'll need t'be more specific than that mate; there are lots of bumbling idiots in this house.**

**Norry: Nominate a floater, like Pintel or Ragetti. Preferably Ragetti. I'm already so sick of him losing his eye.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Veto Ceremony**

**Beckett: Everybody to the living room, it is time for the Veto Ceremony.**

**All: (gather into the living room)**

**Beckett: All right then. This is the first Veto Ceremony. As Veto holder I have the power to remove one of the nominees from the block. Ordinarily, this would be the chance for the nominees to give their reason why they should be saved, but seeing as how I am one of those nominees there is no need. I have chosen to veto myself, and now Jack…**

**Jack: (interrupting) That's _Captain_ Sparrow to you.**

**Beckett: fine. Captain Sparrow, as Head of Household, it is your responsibility to name a replacement nominee. (sits down on a couch)**

**Jack: (sighs) Well, I've thought about this and I think that I am gonna have t'nominate Pintel fer nomination. Sorry mate, nothin' personal.**

**Pintel: (moves, sits in nomination chair)**

**Beckett: The Veto meeting is adjourned.**

**AVG:_ Who will be evicted first from the Big Brother House, Howard Pintel or Joshua Mercer? And who will be the next Head of Household? Who will they nominate? Will the golden power of veto be used? Find out all next week on Big Brother 8: Pirates of the Caribbean!_**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**AVG: (Cut to video of houseguests doing random things, i.e. competitions, swimming, cooking, goofing off, etc)_ Big Brother needs your help, Send in your most annoying wake up calls for the Big Brother houseguests and you may hear your wake up call played for the houseguests!_**

**Me: That means Review people! Write in the most annoying "wake up calls" and you may see yours included in a future update! Oh and btw, for those wondering if I did some weird spelling mistake, no I meant to write Awkweird. It is my own word. It's a combination of _awk_ward and _weird_. **

**As Always… Take What Ye Can… Give Nothin' Back!  
****Mrs. Capt. Jack Sparrows (otherwise known as Alexandria)**


End file.
